Wireless local area networks are being deployed in large-scale service areas using mesh networking. Mesh networking utilizes “lightweight” mesh access points (MAPs) that communicate with each other over one or more wireless hops (using, for example wireless IEEE 802.11 links), under the control of a WLAN controller. The distribution of the mesh access points extends wireless coverage of the WLAN over a larger coverage area for wireless user devices.
Each mesh access point (MAP) is “lightweight” because its operations are limited to real-time link layer packet transfer, and limited real time media access control (MAC) management operations such as link management, neighbor discovery, and connection to the WLAN controller via a mesh access point having a wired connection to the WLAN controller (i.e., a “Roof-top Access Point”): the WLAN controller centralizes the remaining WLAN management operations on behalf of the mesh access points, including authentication, security management, and mobility. Hence, the MAPs are configured, monitored, and operated from and through the WLAN controller, where each MAP forwards link layer packets to the WLAN controller via a corresponding tunnel between the MAP and the WLAN controller. The WLAN controller then sends the link layer packet to the destination MAP via its corresponding WLAN controller-MAP tunnel. An example mesh network uses Lightweight Access Point Protocol (LWAPP), described for example in the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) Request for Comments (RFC) 4565. Another example mesh network is described in the ETF Draft by Calhoun et al., “Control And Provisioning of Wireless Access Points (CAPWAP) Protocol Specification”, (draft-ietf-capwap-protocol-specification-01), where a WLAN controller is referred to as an Access Controller (AC).